


Only The Oil

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme can tell Anakin's hands are dirty, but he hopes she doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Oil

"Your hands are filthy," Padme murmured. "Go wash up."

Anakin looked down at his hands and nodded. He went into the fresher and stared at his hands.

She didn't know. She couldn't know. It was a secret. It was between him and the Chancellor.

But his hands. Had she found out, somehow? She was a senator. Maybe she had connections.

Maybe she had spies.

No. Anakin would not suspect her. Padme was his _wife_. If he couldn't trust her, could he trust anyone?

 _It's just oil,_ he told himself as he scrubbed at his hands. _She only means the oil._


End file.
